


Robin hood training

by Want_to_read234



Series: My First Whumptober (2020) [17]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Want_to_read234/pseuds/Want_to_read234
Summary: Clint has taken it upon himself to provide some survival training for Peter and Tony. It sounds harmless, but Peter is still learning how to use a bow and arrow. So of course it's not harmless.Day 20: Field Medicine
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: My First Whumptober (2020) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948717
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Robin hood training

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> So the only bow and arrow knowledge I have is from school trips when I was younger and got to do archery for like an hour, so apologies if any of that stuff doesn't make sense.
> 
> Enjoy!

Peter groaned, swatting yet another fly away from his face. Clint had taken him and Mr Stark out for a weekend of “wild camping”.

During the last mission, Natasha and Clint had been left stranded for 2 days and had to rely on their training to survive until they had been extracted from the middle of a forest. That had led to Steve tasking everyone with brushing up on their survival skills.

Apparently, Peter and Mr Stark were the two in the team with the least skill in that department and so Clint had taken it upon himself to help.

So here they were. Hiking through a thick forest, surrounded by bugs intent on biting them. Not exactly Peters idea of a good weekend, but it was classed as official Avengers training. So it had that going for it. Ned had freaked out when he told him why he couldn’t come round for a sleepover this weekend.

Approaching a small clearing, Clint surveyed the area before dropping his bag beside a tree.

“Peter, Tony, look around here and tell me what you see.”

“I see trees, birdbrain. You wanting to stop and make a nest?” his mentor drawled.

Mr Stark was not on board with the whole survival training thing. Peter is pretty sure the only reason he came in the first place was because Ms Potts found out about it and forced him to.

Snorting a laugh, Peter raised a hand to cover his mouth. “I, erm, I see…” spinning around he eyed the clearing, “its raised here so would be dry if we get caught in rain? and there are animal tracks over there,” gesturing with his hand, “so we could find prey if necessary?”

Clint smirked from where he was leaning against the tree, “Well done Pete. Glad at least _someone_ is taking this seriously. Could save your life one day.”

Mr Stark scoffed, “Oh _please._ FRIDAY can reach me everywhere, if it really came to it I can ask her what to do.”

Clint shook his head, pushing off to walk past Mr Stark stopping in front of Peter. “Well sure, you do you then Tony. But me and the kid are going to go hunting and learn some skills that could stop him from starving one day.”

Peter really didn’t want to go hunting. He didn’t want to have to kill anything. But he understood that learning where his food came from would be helpful. Better to learn now, than to risk starving if he ever had to wait for extraction out in the field.

When Clint walked off towards a hidden path in the trees, he paused at the tree line waiting for Peter. Watching his mentor, Mr Stark turned and shot him a quick smile, “Go play robin hood with Legolas kid. I’m just gonna go for a walk before the sun starts to set. I’ll be here when you’re done.”

“You sure you don’t wanna join us Mr Stark? It might be fun.”

“Nah kid. I’ll see you soon.”

Nodding, Peter hurried after Clint. Following him through the trees he found himself in another smaller clearing. Clint was standing watching Peter, as he turned taking in the space.

“So, where do we start Mr Barton?”

“It’s Clint Peter. Just Clint. And first, I’m gonna get you to handle a bow and arrow. I can train you tomorrow to make one using what you can find in the forest, but for now lets just practice aim.”

Feeling his hands begin to sweat with nerves, he nodded and stepped forward. Clint took his bow and spent the next 10 or so minutes going over how to aim before handing it over to Peter.

After demonstrating how to hold the bow to Clints liking, he was handed an arrow. After attaching it to the bow, he pulled the string back and pulled back. Aiming for the same tree that Clint had hit 5 times already.

As he got ready to release, a branch snapped somewhere behind him causing him to flinch. The arrow went flying past the tree, followed by a pained yell.

Dropping the bow, he turned to stare at Clint. “Did you hear that?”

Turning in the direction of the sound, he nodded seriously, “Yeah.”

As they took off following the path of the arrow Peter couldn’t help asking, “Do you think I hit someone?”

“Nah, shouldn’t be anyone up here. I deliberately took us – “ he cut off as they caught sight of Mr Stark slumped against a tree. Peter felt his blood turn to ice as he saw the pained expression on his mentors face. Walking closer, he let out a cry as he saw the arrow sticking out of the mans leg.

“Mr Stark!”

Squinting up at him, his mentor grimaced, “Hey kid.”

Kneeling down beside his mentor, he eyed the arrow warily. Clint mirrored his stance on the other side of Mr Stark.

“Ok, well looks like we are skipping along to the field medicine lesson kid,” eyes meeting Peters briefly, it was the most serious Peter had ever seen the man. “If you are injured out on the field, you need to know how to stay alive until you can get to a proper medic.”

Mr Stark grunted as he shifted, trying to get more comfortable. “Or if you had let us bring literally any electronics with us, we could just phone it in and be out of here in minutes. But _nooo_ you wanted us to be completely cut off,” he grunted.

“It’s a good learning experience. If you hadn’t wondered off by yourself this wouldn’t have happened.” Clint muttered.

“If you hadn’t shot me, it wouldn’t have happened!” his mentor hissed back, glaring at Clint.

Wincing at his words, Peter whispered “I’m so sorry Mr Stark, I didn’t mean it. I got spooked and flinched when I released. I am so, so sorry,” his voice cracked on the word.

Mr Starks eyes softened when he looked at him, “Its ok kid. It was just an accident.” His smile turned to a grimace as his leg shifted.

“Okay, so first things first. We need to apply pressure to any bleeding,” ripping off a strip from the bottom of his shirt, he reached for Mr Starks trousers, pulling at the hole the arrow had made to see the skin underneath, “Luckily just now, the arrow is stopping the blood from flowing. The best thing to do, as with any blade, is to leave it in till you get to a medic.” Peter nodded as Clint talked. He felt a bit sick seeing the wound that he had caused. Mr Stark was breathing heavily through the pain as Clint was prodding at his thigh. “Now, we are going to need to lift Tony back to the compound, but first we need to tape, or in our case tie, the arrow in place to try and prevent any further damage during the journey.”

Peter watched on as Clint secured the arrow in place, using the torn bit of material.

“I can carry Mr Stark back,” he volunteered, wanting to feel helpful. And he’s not sure Mr Stark would even let Clint carry him if the man offered.

His mentor gave a tight nod of permission, before allowing himself to lifted in a bridal carry by his young mentee. Mr Stark hissed at the movement.

“Sorry Mr Stark. I’ll be as careful as I can. I’ve got you,” he assured the man.

“I know you do kid. Lets get going, it’s a long walk back to the compound.” He spoke tightly, though his eyes were full of trust.

Clint stepped in front of them, leading the way back. They’d reach the medbay soon enough and Mr Stark would get the help he would need.

He really hoped his next training session wouldn’t be quite as hands on.


End file.
